Un amor confuso
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Midorikawa recuerda a su primer amor antes de estar finalmente gusto a hiroto, pero aun recuerda a quien fue su amor por confusion o no,pero el primero en su vida...pasen y lean.. (yaoi)


_les traigo este onet-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas espero fuera del agrado.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un amor confuso - kazemaru x midorikawa<strong>_

Lo mío con Hiroto no siempre fue con Hiroto, he de admitir que tuve a alguien antes que el en mi vida, antes de saber que terminaría siempre junto a Hiroto antes estuvo kazemaru, si así es kazemaru ichirouta el que todos considerarían es mi mejor amigo sobre la tierra, pero no fue así alguna vez salimos y llegamos más lejos que una amistad….

* * *

><p><strong>- 10 años antes -<strong>

Era un día como cualquier otro menos para Raimon y los futuros candidatos al nuevo Inazuma Japan para ser representantes del mejor equipo de futbol de Japón en un torneo por ser el mejor del mundo, ese día se eligieron entre 22 chicos a dos equipos para un partido amistoso para ver quiénes serían los futuros representantes de inazuma japan, en ese momento lamente no estar en el mismo equipo que Hiroto, bueno aunque tampoco era como que fuéramos amigos, recientemente hablábamos después de lo de la academia alíen, además de que nuestra relación no era buena y apenas estábamos en etapa de amigos,

Estaba en el equipo junto a varios desconocidos creía no me iría bien con nadie de ellos, pero al día siguiente en nuestra practica en el instituto teikoku él se mostró tan gentil al entrenar junto a mi …

-¡no pareces muy animado!-

-¿tu quien eres?-

-soy kazemaru, nos conocimos ayer recuerdas, midorikawa-

-¿he? Si, ya…lo recuerdo-

-sabes, a mí no me interesa que hiciste en tu pasado solo quiero saber tu presente y que lleguemos a ser amigos en el futuro – sonriendo-

-sí, gracias, también espero eso-

-bueno, vamos practiquemos juntos así daremos lo mejor mañana para quedar entre los mejores 18, aunque claro solo elegirían a 16 pero hay que dar lo mejor-

-si es verdad, muchas gracias, acepto practicar junto contigo-

Así desde ese día comencé a llevarme bien con kazemaru, claro y con algunos del equipo B, al día siguiente nos enfrentamos contra el equipo A donde estaba el cara de balón y Hiroto y aunque quedamos 3 – 2, no fue importante solo teníamos que dar lo mejor como jugadores individualmente, al final quede en el equipo me sentí aliviado por eso, además kazemaru como Hiroto también fueron seleccionados me sentía bien por ellos también, ese día todos volvimos a casa ya que al día siguiente comenzaríamos un campamento en Raimon.

al día siguiente desde el momento que llegamos y salimos al campo con nuestros uniformes todo fue entrenamiento, mas entrenamiento y… así entrenamiento por parte del entrenado kudou, aun así yo no me daría por vencido de ser descalificado del equipo ,aun así kazemaru estuvo junto a mi es más hice un nuevo amigo kageyama, creo tenemos algo en común , no se creo es el cabello verdoso, en fin me agrada , ese día nos enteramos de cómo quedaría todo el lio del torneo y con quien nos enfrentaríamos primero … aun así no faltaron los lucidos pero el entrenador les puso los pies en la tierra, vaya sentía que comenzaba la tensión en el equipo, aun así el primer día paso.

Al día siguiente se nos dio la indicación de quedarnos en nuestras habitaciones asignadas y no salir, me sentía castigado, como cuando hitomiko supo quién se había comido todas las porciones de postre, en fin yo estaba en mi habitación aburrido después de la insistencia del capitán balón y de otros de querer entrenar, así que decidí irme a mi habitación a descansar un rato cuando entro kazemaru a visitarme conversamos amenamente nuestra amistad creía más y más por cada rato que aprovechábamos desde que lo conocí, ese día conversamos hasta tarde hasta la hora de la cena.

Al día siguiente fue el primer partido contra grandes olas, el partido fue intenso peor dimos lo mejor y el partido quedo 2-1 con la victoria para Inazuma Japan, así que todos estaban más que animados el ánimo se sentía en cada uno de camino al campamento,

En el campamento algunos estaban abajo festejando yo me sentía cansado y me fue a mi habitación, pero antes de entrar kazemaru llego a un lado llamando mi atención.

-¡festejamos la victoria juntos! – Mostrando dos sodas y una bolsa de papas- ¿Qué dices midorikawa?-

-está bien, vamos entra –

Lo deje pasar en mi habitación y nos sentamos en la cama el me entrego un soda abrió las papas y comenzamos a comer y conversar sobre el partido, se escuchaba que abajo se la pasaban bien festejando, pero no quería ir así que no se me hacía justo kazemaru estuviera ahí conmigo cuando podría ir con cabeza de balón y los demás a celebrar…

-parece que se divierten-

-así parece- dando un sorbo su lata-…vaya se acabó...-

-por qué no vas con ellos a festejar-

-¿te molesta que este contigo?-

-¡no claro que no!, no me malinterpretes me agrada mucho tu compañía créeme, pero seguro que quisieras estar haya-

-pues no, aquí estoy bien, además podemos divertirnos igual-

-enserio, ¿Cómo?-

En ese momento kazemaru sabía lo que quería así que se acercó a mí directamente para besarme, yo lo empuje haciéndolo retroceder muy poco y regreso de nuevo a besarme y con más fuerza me llevo abajo en la cama, no es que fuera un idiota y no supiera lo que buscaba pero tenía miedo, no me gustaba la idea, pero su beso fue tan dulce que me hizo seguir el ritmo…abrí la boca para dejar pasar su lengua dentro de mi boca mientras se colocaba encima de mí, comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de mi boca incluso lamió mi lengua , la sensación fue extraña pero aquel beso me dejaba sin aire y como si fuera poco comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi camiseta del uniforme deportivo y comenzó a subir su mano hasta que llego a uno de mis posones y comenzó a acariciarlo, quería alegarlo y detenerlo pero la sensación era tan extraña que por alguna razón mi cuerpo perdió voluntad y dejo que kazemaru jugara conmigo y me estremeciera… después de un rato y la falta de aire se separó de aquel beso dejando un hilo trasparente entre nuestras bicas y ambos jadeábamos por la falta del aire yo más ,por qué él estuvo acariciándome…

-midorikawa, me gustas y quiero hacértelo-

-¡q-que d-dices!- sonrojado –

-quiero hacértelo, porque te amo, me gustas midorikawa-

-yo…bueno…-sonrojándose más- t-también me gustas...k-Kazemaru-

-midorikawa...se mi novio-

-si-

Sin pensarlo mucho le dije que sí, sería su novio, eso le dio paso a que siguiera con su trabajo, me quito la camisa y el hizo lo mismo con su camisa, ambos teníamos el torso desnudo, el bajo hasta mi pecho y comenzó a besar todo hasta detenerse en la otra tetilla y jugarla, mientras la otra la besaba y mordía haciéndome sentir de nuevo esa sensación extraña en el cuerpo además de que con su pierna apretaba mi entrepierna haciendo que comenzara a jadear un poco, kazemaru termino en mi pecho y comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo y se detuvo en mi pants ….

-¡vaya!, alguien está deseoso de que juegue con el-

-¿¡qué dices!?-

-bueno, si es así, te tomare ahora-

-¡no, espera….kazemaru…!-

Pero no me dejo hablar me dio un beso y bajo mi pantalón con todo y bóxer, me sorprendía ver mi miembro tan recto y pareciera mas a kazemaru, sonrió un poco y bajo el rostro hasta mi miembro yo cubrí mi cara con mis manos, mientras sentía como kazemaru lo tomaba entre sus manos para después comenzaba a besarlo y seguido darle una lamida cual paleta,

Sentí sus labios en la punta y como jugaba con su lengua comenzó a estremecerme más cuando él lo llevo a su boca y comenzó a hacerme varias chupadas, me sentía extraño, era primera vez que alguien me tocaba ahí abajo, ni yo lo había hecho jamás comenzaba a sentirse tan bien, quería que siguiera u no parara , solo gemía mientras miraba a kazemaru abajo haciéndome seo oral, al poco rato sentí una opresión que intente contener, pero termine corriéndome en la boca de kazemaru…

-¡p-perdóname!-

-está bien –chupando sus labios- eres más rico de lo que imaginas-

-¡qué asco! ¿Por qué lo tragaste?-

-por qué quiero tenerte y probarte-

Me sentía avergonzado, sentía la cara arderme, al igual que el cuerpo, kazemaru limpio su mano que había sido cubierta con mi hombría para después acercarme tres dedos a la boca…

-¡chúpalos!-

-¿Qué cosa?- mirando su mano-

-vamos chupa mis dedos, y procura dejarlos bien mojados-

-¡no quiero!-

-entonces lo haré por ti- sonriendo-

el metió sus dedos a mi boca haciéndome un mal juego de niños de taparme la nariz hasta abrir la boca, después comenzó a moverlos dentro de mi comenzando a tocar mi lengua y mover los dedos de un lado a otro hasta que tome su mano y ser yo quien los lamiera a voluntad…

-¡vaya! Tu boca esta tan caliente y húmeda, ¿me pregunto que otro lugar será así?-

No le entendí anda, ni un poco, si era algún chiste bueno no lo entendía, de rato saco su mano y me tiro hacia la cama se acomodó entre mis piernas y comenzó a llevar su mano bajo de mi a mi entrada, metió un dedo lentamente el cual me hizo estremecer y sentir extraño ,sentía como se movía en círculos después el segundo ese me hizo soltar una lagrima ya que el dolor comenzó, para después sentir como los movía un poco más rápido y por ultimo metió el tercero abriendo los dedos dentro de mí lo que me hizo gritar, para lo cual después me tapo la boca con su otra maño para callar mi grito…, saco sus dedos de mi con cuidado y me señalo con un dedo en sus labios que no gritara, entendía bien pero era un bruto, después él se deshizo de su ropa restante y coloco su miembro en mi entrada y comenzó a meterlo dentro de mi lentamente, era incómodo y dolía, pero él se arqueo hasta mí y comenzó a besarme, sentí como me penetraba hasta estar dentro de mí pero comenzó a besarme apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a moverse poco a poco, la sensación era fantástica aunque dolía al comienzo poco a poco comenzó a pasar el dolor y se sentía demasiado bien entre el beso sus caricias a mi miembro y sus envestidas más rápidas se sentía maravilloso sentía la vista se nublaba y que todo se calentaba en mí, de un momento a otro terminamos uno dentro y el otro fuera,

Kazemaru salió de mí y se recostó en mi pecho, nos tapamos y nos quedamos dormidos un rato, hasta que una voz en los pasillos se escuchó, vi por la ventana y era el día siguiente, vi a kazemaru a un lado mío durmiendo tan cómodo del otro lado, creía había sido un sueño, pero aun estábamos desnudos, por lo cual eso si había pasado, después de despertarlo ambos salimos con la ropa de antes a darnos un baño y disimular el día, pero…a pesar de mantener nuestra relación a salvo por un tiempo y frete a todos ser un par de amigos mientras a puerta cerrada en nuestras habitaciones le dábamos calor a nuestro amor, todo término, él fue seleccionado para ir a aquella isla mientras yo me quedaba por una lección….

-lo mejor será terminar, ¿cierto?-

-si...es lo mejor, cuando tú regreses seguro que no estaré en Raimon, y será difícil vernos, además dudo que me llamen de nuevo-

-realmente, me gustas midorikawa-

-tu también kazemaru, pero a veces es lo mejor-

-es verdad, pero quiero que sepas que no creer que nos dejamos por falta de amor sino por la distancia intentare recuperarte-

-está bien, y da lo mejor haya afuera-

-lo haré-

lo nuestro termino bien, él se fue a laicott y no supe más de él en los siguientes 3 meses, yo solo le envié un telegrama a él y a Hiroto para no alzar sospecha, pero después de un tiempo conseguí hablar con hiroto y él me dijo que kazemaru había comenzado a salir con endou no hace más de unos días y que todo el equipo lo sabía, creí en Hiroto él no es de los que miente , así que soné lo más feliz por él, era feliz por kazemaru ,que saliera con otro era lo mejor, pero en ese mismo momento, Hiroto se me confeso aun estando a millas de Japón…

-¿pero sabes?…midorikawa…tú me,…me gustas mucho, me he dado cuenta que el estar lejos de ti es una tortura para mí, cuando regrese a Japón te pediré personalmente seas mi novio, por ahora piénsalo, debo colgar, te veré en un mes más-

me sentí feliz realmente, jamás creí que le gustara a Hiroto, antes solo nos mirábamos con odio, después comenzamos a ser más amigos, ahora le gustaba, eso me hacía feliz, paso el mes y inazuma japan regreso a Japón, no tuve valor de buscar a kazemaru, después lo felicitaría por ganar el torneo, después de reunirme con Hiroto cercas del campo del orfanato nos quedamos conversando un rato después de que hitomiko se fue junto a osamu para dejar que Hiroto me diera detalles del torneo, o eso creía ella, después de un rato de hablar, el cambio el tema y me pido de nuevo salir con él, no pude decirle que no, realmente al mirarlo bien, el me gustaba también, tal vez solo estaba confundido,

Pasaron seis meses e iba junto con Hiroto a nuestra primera cita, cuando nos encontramos con kazemaru, Hiroto nos dejó hablar a solas mientras buscaba algo para comer, mientras kazemaru y yo íbamos bajo un árbol a sentarnos en una banca…

-ya te has de ver enterado, cierto-

-si, quien no lo sabe, ganaron el torneo mundial, felicidades-

-sabes que no hablo de eso- mirando al peliverde-

-de lo otro, si Hiroto me contó, igual felicidades- mirando al pelirojo frente en un puesto de crepas-

-sabes, aun así, también me gustas…pero ahora como amigo-

-tú también me gustas como amigo, kazemaru- viendo al peliazul-

-perdona…por tomar tú…vir...tu primera vez, seguro te hubiera gustado estar con Hiroto-

-tranquilo, primera vez contigo es algo que no olvidare, pero mi primera vez con Hiroto tal vez sea mejor-

-¡eso lo dudo!-

-¡eso no lo creo, seguro es mejor que tú!-

-¡si claro!-

-eso puedo decirlo y aun no lo he hecho-

Ambos comenzamos a reír, el me dejo, para no meterse y arruinar mi cita con Hiroto, no pude evitar mirar a donde iba, sin duda me había gustado, pero solo confundí el ánimo de un nuevo amigo con algo más, al final no nos amamos por igual además comparar a Hiroto con él es tonto, cada uno es único y eso lo sabía.

**- 10 años después -**

Ahora sé que lo mío con kazemaru solo fue algo como un amor confuso, al final termine con Hiroto más que novios de palabra, terminamos viviendo juntos y con un hijo,

Jamás comparo a uno con el otro, al final uno es mi mejor amigo el otro es mi amado amante y mi esposo que no dejaría aunque me pagaran.

* * *

><p>espero les gustase mucho es una de mis parejas favoritas y<p>

casi no veo historias de ellos,así espero sea del agrado

como el mio haberlo escrito...

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~** _bye-bye


End file.
